Fountain coding (FC) is widely used in content distribution networks, e.g., 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) multimedia broadcast multicast service (MBMS), internet protocol television (IPTV), and digital video broadcasting (DVB). One feature of FC is the capability to create a very large number of independent repair packets from original data packets to compensate for unknown packet loss/drop probability in complex networks.